In the field of stage lighting, the stage light that is used typically has high power, particularly at the light source thereof, such as gas discharge light source or Perkin light source. This type of light source can convert quite a small amount of electric energy into visible light in the operating process, due to limitation of technical properties thereof. And most of the remaining electric energy may be converted into heat, infrared rays, ultraviolet rays, etc. to consume away, so that a large amount of heat will be often generated during operation, and the heat may transfer to the light source, resulting in excessive temperature of the position of light source, such as the bulb, thereby influencing the using effect and service life of the lights, and even leading to serious consequences, such as bulb explosion or bulb whitening. Therefore, there is a need to cool the light source of the stage light.
In the prior art, in order to achieve better heat dissipation effect, holes are often opened on the housing of the stage light, so that external cold air can be sucked into the interior of the light through a fan and then hot air will be forcibly discharged to the outside of the light by a heat dissipating system. Although such method can solve the problem of heat dissipation, the light with such structure is in poor waterproof performance, even without waterproof performance, due to the configuration of the holes on the housing of the light, causing that such stage light can only be used indoor. In order to solve problem of waterproof, some lights achieve waterproof performance by sacrificing heat dissipation effect at the cost of short service life and poor using effect of the light, since the heat dissipation effect cannot reach desired state. Therefore, the existing stage lights fail to have waterproof and efficient heat-dissipation properties.